official_marauders_erafandomcom-20200213-history
Ursa Lupin
***Ursa Lupin is not a real person in the Harry Potter World. She is the imaginary daughter of Remus and Sasha Lupin. I have received many requests to make a page for her so I have. All the Marauders and their spouses are alive in this page, '' '' Early Life Ursa Claudia Lupin was born on March 31st, 1984, to Remus Lupin and Sasha Monnet. Her father feared that she'd be a werewolf, like him, but to his relief, she wasn't. Her mother was the Charms Professor at Hogwarts, and later on, her father became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She lived in a small cottage in London. She grew up to be a very kind, generous, and humble girl. She is great friends with Sapphire Black, the daughter of Sirius and Teresa Black. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 During the Sorting, Ursa was sorted into Gryffindor. To her dismay, she found that she was terrible at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. She also found Herbology a bit difficult. However, her best subjects were easily Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy and History of Magic. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Professor Umbridge, who taught them absolutley nothing. Ursa made quite a few friends, including Sapphire Black, who was a year ahead of her, and Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, and Ron Weasley, who were four years ahead of her. Year 2 Over the summer, Ursa had got a her own broomstick, a Nimbus 2001, for her birthday. When she returned to Hogwarts, she tried out to be a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and to her relief, she got the spot. She was happy to know that Sapphire was a Beater for the team. Her new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Professor Snape, her father's enemy. Those classes were terrible, but better than last year's. For her extra classes for next year, Ursa chose Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Year 3 It was this year in which Snape was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Ursa's new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Amycus Carrow, and his classes were terrible, and if possible, worse than Umbridge's. Ursa was required to take a Muggle Studies class, and dropped Arithmancy for it. Muggle Studies was terrible, and so was Care of Magical Creatures. Since Harry Potter wasn't at school anymore, Sapphire was the new Quidditch Captain. Despite Quidditch, Ursa hated this year the most. She was outraged when her parents refused to let her fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, but she was allowed to stay in the Room of Requirement during the battle, with Ginny Weasley and Sapphire. Year 4 This year, Ursa got her own pet cat for her birthday. It was an Ocelot, and she named him Tigris. To her surprise, the new DADA teacher was her father. Ursa finally got to do her Arithmancy class, which was very fun, but extremley difficult. Her Care of Magical Creatures class was still terrible. Hermionie Granger had stayed behind in Hogwarts, and she had helped Ursa with her Arithmancy homework. Year 5 Ursa was made a prefect, which made her father proud. Ursa began studying for her O.W.Ls, which her friend Ginny Weasley helped her with. Professor McGonnagal helped her choose a career path, and Ursa decided to be a Healer at St. Mungo's. However, she'd need to get an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, and Herbology. As she was getting better at Herbology, her parents tutored her in DADA and Charms. Ursa took her OWLs, but was afraid that she failed her DADA and Charms O.W.L Year 6 To Ursa's relief, she got 'Exceeds Expectations' in DADA, Charms, and Herbology, and 'Outstanding' in Potions, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and History of Magic. She decided to drop Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and History of Magic, so she'd have to focus on the subjects she needed to focus on. Year 7 As last year was Sapphire's last year at Hogwarts, Ursa was the new Quidditch Captain. She was also the new Head Girl. She was starting to get much better at DADA, Charms, and Herbology, although the N.E.W.T classes were much harder than the O.W.L ones. Ursa was ecstatic when she found out that she got 'Exceeds Expectations' or higher on her N.E.W.Ts, as she now had the required NEWTs to be a Healer. Ursa also won the Quidditch Cup, and Gryffindor also won the House Cup. Ursa left Hogwarts for the last time in high spirits. After Hogwarts After Hogwarts, Ursa began working at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She specialized in the Spell Damage and Potions and Plant Poisoning. She is a very good Healer, and famous for it. Gallery Ursalupin.jpg Ursa-2.jpg ursa-3.jpg|Ursa and Sapphire ursa-4.jpg ursa-5.jpg ursa-6.jpg Ursa1.jpg|Young Ursa ursa-7.jpg ursa-9.jpg|Baby Ursa